Dawn of Destruction
by xFlyingDreamsx
Summary: Natsuno arises from the dead—although he expected to be cremated. Meanwhile, Megumi laments his death. What happens when she finds out he's back? And... if Natsuno's alive again, he might as well make it worth something, right? Another take on Natsuno and Toshio's rebellion, this time with much more drama and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so I know I haven't been keeping up with like, any of my fanfics recently, and it's summer, so I should've been. But this year I'm gonna get a balance on things, _and_ keep my good grades _and_ fangirl on Tumblr _and_ actually release these on time. Well, at least I hope so. We'll see!

* * *

**Prologue**

He remembered everything from that night. Everything. Nothing stayed the same for him after the moon rose, picking its perch high in the sky while he was underneath it all, covered in dirt and surrounded by coffin.

The village had expected it. Sotoba had settled into a deep silence at dark, hiding away under its blanket of blackness. It prayed for morning to come, yet dreaded the demise that awaited it.

Fate was cruel to Sotoba, which wasn't exactly unexpected. "This city is surrounded by death," the villagers had recounted. The trite expression was one that arose in almost every conversation. It replaced goodbyes, clung to the periods at the end of sentences, dangled by a thin thread that refused to snap.

_This city is surrounded by death._

At some point in time, death was tired of skirting the borders of the tragically fated village. Death revolted, silently at first, with its invading army of five. Then six. Six turned to seven, which turned to eight, nine, ten. The troop count grew, overwhelming the village in numbers larger than it could hold. Death had laughed at the beginning, mocking the city that had managed to banish it to the outskirts for so long. But even _it_ could not control its own masterpieces. Death lost control, fleeing from the army that it had so skillfully—_too_ skillfully—created.

No, death no longer surrounded the city. Death escaped the city.

But that night, another brave evil decided to avenge its trembling relative.

Perhaps Sotoba could escape death, the monster that lurked behind the mountains that closed the village in on three sides. Perhaps the dense layer of trees had kept it out.

Yes, Sotoba could escape death. Unfortunately, with one evil gone, another had to come.

He remembered everything from that night. Everything. Nothing stayed the same for him after the moon rose, picking its perch high in the sky while he was underneath it all, covered in dirt and surrounded by coffin.

That night in the small, ill-fated village of Sotoba, Natsuno Yuuki rose from the dead to a dawn approaching destruction.


	2. Ashes

**A/N: **Hi guys! So here's another chapter (finally, lol). Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ashes**

Shimizu Megumi stood at the edge of the woods, staring blankly into the village. He was cremated, they had told her. He wouldn't come back. Her dearest Yuuki-kun was dead forever, in the form of piles of dust in a jar, probably kept on some random shelf somewhere where he would never be loved the way she loved him.

Choking back a sob, she leaned against a tree. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please, come back, Yuuki-kun. I love you."

But of course, it was no use. He was dead. Permanently. There was officially no chance of him coming back like she had, if he'd been cremated like Tatsumi told him.

Tears continued to race down her cheeks, dripping off her chin into the soft grass.

"Please come back," she whispered, "Yuuki…kun…"

* * *

He was jolted awake by an unseen force. Everything was black. He was presumably in a coffin, even though he had specifically stated that he'd wanted to be cremated. Now he was alive again… although he couldn't say it was unexpected. Sighing in exasperation, he pulled a knife from his pocket—at least they had put him in the clothes he'd asked for—and shifted to one side of the coffin. With as much strength as he could muster while being cramped up inside a wooden box, he shoved the knife into the edge of the coffin opposite of him and began to cut. Dirt slowly filtered in as he cut a hole in the side of the coffin. Luckily, he thought to himself, the dirt was loosely packed, which would allow him to clear it out to the sides so he could climb out. Skillfully, Natsuno pushed the grit to the sides as he tunneled up through the layers of dirt keeping him in.

His head finally broke through the last layer, and he took a deep breath. The crisp night air engulfed him as he pushed himself out and brushed the dirt off his clothing. If he was going to have to be alive again, he might as well do something productive.

With a heavy sigh, Natsuno stumbled towards the border between the woods and the village. If he wanted strength, he would have to drink blood, and the only place he would find it was in Sotoba.

The trees began to thin out as he approached the edge.

_Almost there_, he thought to himself, _Just a few more steps…_

Then, out of the corner of his eye, a dreaded flash of pink caught his attention. His stomach twisted in knots, threatening to push the emptiness inside of him out onto the floor.

_Shimizu Megumi._


End file.
